Protectors
by angelbabi908
Summary: Reid, Caleb, and Pogue decide Tyler needs looking out for, but when they go to Nicky's and Tylers missing, Reid knows somethings wrong. Very wrong. Please R&R!
1. He's Here

**HE'S HERE**

"Tyler's the only one that still hasn't ascended, he's the weakest right now. We each have to look out for him more now." Caleb said to Reid and Pogue in his leader voice.

"Why? What's going to happen. Chase is gone we have nothing to worry about." Reid questioned his leader with a mocking smile.

"_We _don't have a clue where Chase is. He could still be alive, so _we _have to watch Tyler more closely now. Got it?" Caleb was glaring daggers at Reid, of late those two have been having more and more arguments and fights.

"Where is Baby Boy anyway?" Reid asked looking around Caleb's room as if he might be hiding in a corner somewhere.

"He's at Nicky's. We should go. Kate's there and Sarah's probably with her." Pogue said getting up from the chair he was straddling, he glanced at Reid. "And don't worry Reid, Aarons going to be there to, so you can hustle money out of him."

"Great! I'm all in! Lets go." Reid gave an impish smile and ran out Caleb's door. "Caleb! I'm driving the Mustang!" He yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

Caleb and Reid looked at each other and then took off down the stairs after their younger brother. "If you even touch my car, Reid, I'll kill you!" Caleb yelled at him as Reid disappeared out the front door.

"Caleb?" Pogue stopped dead on the stairs.

"What?" Caleb asked swinging the front door open.

"Uh, you have the keys…and the cars locked." A smile broke out on Caleb's lips as he realized his second was correct. Both began laughing. They were still laughing when they found Reid standing by the car, his hands crossed over his chest, a look of embarrassment on his face.

As Caleb took his position in the drivers seat, Pogue next to him, and Reid in the back, he let out another sharp laugh. "I'll let you in on a little secret Reid." He glanced in the rearview to find Reid staring at him. "You have things called powers, you could have easily unlocked the doors using them." Pogue began to laugh as this dawned on him, Reid merely pouted and glared at Caleb. "But I' am happy you didn't use them."

"Whatever." Was heard from the back.

**MEANWHILE AT NICKY'S**

"Yea, not so tuff without your buddy are you pretty boy?" Aaron said while backing Tyler into a corner outside of Nicky's. He had on a nasty smile, and Tyler knew that pain was just around the corner, if it was just Aaron he could take him, but Aaron had three of his friends behind him. Great.

"Aaron, I won, we had a deal." Tyler said while being careful not to trip over anything behind him.

"You're a fucking cheater." Aaron was closing the distance between Tyler and him.

"Fine, whatever. You win Aaron. Keep your money." Tyler had finally reached the limit of how far he could back up, behind him boxes littered the ground.

"No way little Tyler. I'm sick of you and that dumb ass hustling me." At last Aaron closed the distance, and a punch to the stomach and then one to the face made Tyler fall to the ground landing on the millions of boxes. He could taste the blood in his mouth, and could feel it trickling out of his nose, he was gasping for the breath he lost when the blow to his stomach knocked the wind out of him. "Tyler! Your so pitiful, you cant do nothing without your little group standing behind you."

"And look at you. You wont even take me on alone, your acting all tough because you have your little followers behind you, you prick." Tyler knew he shouldn't have said that, because not only did it anger Aaron a hell of a lot more, but his friends became pissed off as well. That's when the real pain started, rapid kick's and punches from all around his body began, the only thing he could do was curl up into a ball making himself a smaller target.

"You little fucker!" He heard one of the older boys say, and then a sharp kick to his ribs made Tyler scream out in pain as kicks to the same spot continued. His screaming continued until one of them kicked him in the head roughly sending Tyler into a painless unconsciousness.

**Back to the Rest of the Covenant Entering Nicky's**

As always Nicky's was a welcoming place that allowed them to hang out, drink, and dance. As the three eighteen year olds entered the loud crowded bar each split off in different directions. Pogue to Kate, Caleb to Sarah, and Reid to the pool tables where he was sure he would find Tyler and Aaron.

As Reid edged closer to the tables he was surprised to find nether Tyler nor Aaron and his friends around. "Where the hell are they?" He turned around and headed back to the table Caleb, Pogue, Kate, and Sarah now occupied. "Guys! I cant find Tyler!" He yelled to his friends over the music.

"What do you mean you cant find him?" Caleb asked with a slightly worried tone.

"I mean he's no where around here, that I looked for him and cant find him." Reid said his worry growing too for his best friend.

"Are you sure you looked everywhere Reid?" Pogue asked over Kate's shoulder.

"Yes. I don't know where he is." Reid was getting impatient.

"His car is here, we saw it heading in. So he's got to be somewhere." Pogue said while kissing Kate on the neck.

"Yea, we just saw him over by the pool tables with Aaron." Sarah chimed in looking over at the now empty pool tables.

Reid felt his stomach drop. "How long ago Sarah?"

"I don't know fifteen minutes." She was obviously clueless, just as Kate was.

"Oh my god." Reid turned around and began to claw his way through the crowd, Pogue and Caleb were right behind him leaving Sarah and Kate at the table alone.

"Hey Blondie!" Someone yelled across the room. Reid stopped and turned to find Aaron and three of his boys grinning intently at him. Reid rushed at them grabbing Aaron by his shirt.

"Where is he?" Reid growled at him between clinched teeth.

"Where's who?" Aaron asked trying to make himself look innocent.

"You know who, where the hell is he?" Caleb and Pogue reached Reid and grabbed him off of Aaron, holding him back.

"Hmmm. I still haven't a clue who your speaking of." A smirk played across Aarons face.

"Tyler." Reid splurted out him.

"Oh, little Tyler. He wants to know where his baby is boys." Aarons whole group burst out laughing, that's when Reid and the others knew they did something bad to Tyler.

"I swear to god Aaron, if you hurt him, I'll make you so sorry!" Reid yelled at him as he turned to the back door.

"Reid calm down." Caleb said behind him. Reid didn't answer.

The cold winter air hit their faces as they swung open the back door to Nicky's, the one Tyler and Reid so often fled to after they had a match with Aaron.

"Maybe they didn't do anything, Reid, come on lets go back in and look for him." Pogue placed a strong hand on Reid's shoulder, but Reid twisted out of the grasp and began to walk farther. "Reid, stop this-" 

"Pogue! Something happened to him, I know it." Reid turned back around to face his older brothers. "Just please, we look for him out here for a second and then we can go back in, I promise."

Reid waited for a response, Caleb ran his hand quickly over his face and walked to Reid. "Fine, we'll look out here for a bit."

Reid turned back around and began the search, he knew his little brother was out here somewhere, he just knew it. And he knew something bad happened to him, a shudder ran through Reid.

As they reached the far back of Nicky's lot Caleb gave Reid a "I don't know" expression.

"He's not back here Reid. See nothing but boxes." Pogue was using a gentler tone then usual, he knew that his brother was beyond stressed.

"But he has to be out here!" Reid complained.

"He's not, we searched the whole area for him. Maybe he just went to the bathroom or something." Pogue began to turn Reid around and give him a little push to the door. "Come on, he's fine."

"Maybe." Reid said in a quiet voice. He began to walk back to the door they came out of when his shoe scuffed against something on the ground. He looked down, and right next to his foot was Tyler's Razor cell phone. Reid stomach dropped. Tyler had been out here, and he probably still was!

Reid threw his body around and pushed his way forcefully through Caleb and Pogue who tried to grab a hold of him. Reid mashed his way over the boxes, looking down as he went. That's when he saw drops of blood. He stooped dead.

"REID! What the hell is up with you." Caleb screamed at him when he and Pogue were by Reid's side. Reid opened his mouth is pure fear, still staring at the blood. "What are you-" Caleb stopped as soon as he saw the blood, then he and Pogue ran forward thrashing through the boxes. That's when they saw him, a small curled up figure under a few boxes.

"Tyler!" Pogue yelled as he made his way over. "Tyler…oh my god." Pogue grabbed hold of Tyler's shoulder and flipped him over, Tyler was out cold, and his face was cut in numerous spots, fresh blood still dripping from them. Bruises also covered his face, this was bad.

Caleb knelt down next to Pogue, his heart skipping a beat as he looked at his baby brothers unconscious form. "We have to get him to the hospital. Right now." Caleb got up and slid his hands under Tyler's arms, Pogue grabbed Tyler's legs, and both we able to carry Tyler to the back door. Reid looked on in horror as they carried his friends crippled body to Nicky's.

"REID! Come on! Open the door, Tyler's freezing!" Some screamed at Reid, but Reid couldn't move, he was paralyzed in fear and panic. Tyler was everything to Reid, his brother, and his best friend, seeing him like this just shut Reid down. He never imagined in his wildest dreams Tyler hurt this bad, and this was bad. Tyler could have a concussion that could lead to a coma, or he could have internal bleeding in his brain, something could be wrong that could take his life away. Reid realizing that his brother might die dropped to the ground, sobbing.

Pogue looked over at Caleb, "Caleb, I can carry Tyler by myself. Go help Reid." Caleb nodded and helped Pogue put Tyler in a cradle position, he opened the door, and then turned back to Reid.

"Reid, come on. Its going to be ok, he's just a little beat up. That's all." Caleb was kneeling next to his usually tough little brother, his arm was wrapped around his shoulders, holding him tight. "Shh. Stop crying, he's fine." Reid grabbed a hold of Caleb's jacket and dug his face into it bawling.

Caleb was beyond surprised, never did he think Reid would cry like this, Tyler must mean a lot to him. Caleb felt the boy shudder and he embraced him quickly in a tight hug. "You have to calm down Reid, Tyler needs you right now."

"H-he might d-d-die!" Reid yelled into Caleb's jacket.

"Tyler will be fine Reid, it just looks bad now, but it really isn't." Caleb rubbed his hand in small circles on Reid's back, once again trying to sooth him.

They sat like that for many long minutes, Caleb wanted to go inside and check on Tyler, but he couldn't leave Reid like he was. Eventually, the sobbing quieted and Reid looked up into hi older brothers face, silent tears still streaked down his cheeks.

"Are you ready to go in now?" Caleb asked softly. Reid shook his head yes, and Caleb helped him to his feet. "Remember he looks worse then he really is, don't go back into shock when you see him." Reid didn't see anything, his thoughts were silent, he just wanted to be with Tyler.

-Alright, poor Tyler, I feel bad about making the story go like that, and what about Reid? Stay tuned for up coming chapters, please review! Thanks!


	2. Waiting

**Waiting**

"Oh no! Tyler!" Sarah and Kate practically yelled together when Pogue entered the loud, crowded bar. "What happened?"

"Later, we need an ambulance." Pogue said gentle but commanding, this was not a time to be telling stories. He quickly looked over both of the girls, both were on the verge of freaking out, Sarah looked around in panic. "Calm down. Caleb's outside with Reid." Pogue stopped, trying to find words. "Reid…he had a little break down. But he's fine." _ I hope_, thought Pogue, he'd never seen Reid act like that, honestly it scared him.

Kate pulled out her phone and dialed 911, by this time many people had formed a circle around them, just aimlessly staring. _What the hell is wrong with people? This isn't a show!_ Pogue thought angrily, he wanted to scream out at all of them, but he couldn't he had to stay calm, for Tyler and Reid.

"What the hell is going on?" Nicky asked, walking up to Pogue and the unconscious figure in his arms.

"I don't know, we found him like this." Pogue's arms were beginning to tire, Tyler sure weighed a lot more then he looked. "But I'm guessing Aaron and his boys did this, do you know if there still here?"

"They left shortly after you all got here, did someone call 911?" Pogue couldn't read the expression Nicky wore, it was a mix between worry and anger he guessed.

"There on there way. They should be here soon." Kate answered Nicky's question and flipped her phone in to her pocket.

"Is there anything we can do?" Sarah asked staring at the messed up Tyler.

"No. If I were you guys I would just go back to the dorms, we'll call you when we hear something." Kate and Sarah nodded slowly and began to make there way to the exit.

"Pogue tell Caleb-" Sarah began to yell back.

"I will!" Pogue already knew what she was going to say, so he finished it quickly. Sarah gave one more concerned look at Tyler and then left. He understood that the girls wanted to stay, but it would be easier caring for Tyler if they weren't there, plus already to many people would be at the hospital. _Where the fuck is that ambulance?! _Pogue's arms were really beginning to hurt_, and what's taking Reid and Caleb so long?_

Just as he thought that Caleb and Reid burst through the back doors, pushing their way through the mess of people. Caleb had his hand on Reid's shoulder, leading him to Pogue and Tyler. Reid still looked like a complete mess, his cheeks were still wet, his eyes puffy, and his nose red, but he lost the look of panic and horror, which was good.

"Caleb could you take him for a second, I feel like I'm about to drop him." Pogue grunted to Caleb, who ran over to his side and began to take the full weight of Tyler.

Pogue's arms sighed as the weight was taken off of them, he looked down at himself, his new white tank top had smears of blood on it. He knew right away where this was going when he got home, he didn't want any memories of this day. A soft intake of air made him look up at Reid, who was now taking a full on view of his Tyler.

"Hey, it's fine. He's fine." Pogue placed his hand on Reid's back. "Don't freak out, ok?" Reid took in a deep breath and nodded slowly, he had to be strong.

"HEY! Ambulance is here!" Someone called from the front of the bar, Pogue jumped into action and cleared the way so Caleb could easily hand Tyler over to the EMT's.

"Hey! Hey! In here!" Pogue called out to them when he reached the doors, four EMT's rushed in with a stretcher finding there way to Tyler.

"Sir, we can take him from here." One of the EMT's said to Caleb, he didn't realize it but he had a vice grip on his baby brother, it was hard to pass him over, but he finally managed to knowing he was in good care. "We can only take one of you, the others will have to follow behind." The girl EMT looked from Caleb to Pogue and then to Reid's overly stressed face.

"Pogue, you go, me and Reid will follow." It was hard for Caleb not to jump in that ambulance, but Reid couldn't go in because who knows what might happen in there and someone needed to be there for Reid. Yea, Pogue is always there for any of them, but Caleb felt that _he_ should stay with him, so he let Pogue go.

"Alright, we have to go now." The EMT stated in a hurried tone, by this time they already had Tyler strapped on the stretcher, a oxygen mask on his face, and they were beginning to load him up. Pogue gave a glance back to his brothers and mouthed "I'll meet you there" to them. They nodded and then rushed off to Caleb's car.

**In The Ambulance **

The ambulance took off with a jolt, and an experienced driver maneuvered it's way through hard traffic at high speeds.

"Sir, could you briefly tell me what happened here?" An older man asked him while the others were checking all of Tyler's vital signs and hooking him up to an IV.

"Me and my friends got to Nicky's, Tyler was supposed to be there. We couldn't find him, so we looked. We were tipped off that he was in the back, we went there and we found him like this." Pogue didn't once look at the man, he was just watching every move the EMT's made, watching their faces, any signs that something was terribly wrong.

"So you don't know who did this then?" The man was patient, but he seemed to be annoyed Pogue wasn't giving him any attention.

"We think this kid Aaron did it, probably over a game of pool." Actually Pogue was positive Aaron and his little posy did this, who else would? Who else would want to hurt Baby Boy? No one, that's who….except for Aaron.

"Right. Later the cops are going to question you all further." The man turned back to his patient, wiping some blood from Tyler's face.

"Is he going to be ok?" Pogue could feel his patients withering, all he wanted to do was find Aaron and kick his ass, that's it.

"Honestly, I don't know. His vital signs are fine, but he has many head injuries, he'll need a CAT scan. We can already tell he has a few shattered ribs, but at the moment that's all we know." The girl said, sympathy showing in her voice and eyes as she looked at Pogue.

Pogue didn't even realize the kid had broken ribs, his hands clenched into fists as he saw the ugly bruises beginning to form by his rib cage, the bones that poked out that indicated they were badly fractured. Aaron was a dead man.

**Caleb's Car**

Silence, except for Reid's harsh breaths. Caleb kept glancing over in worry at his second youngest brother, Reid wasn't crying anymore, but a look of ferocity was covering his face. This couldn't be good.

Suddenly Reid wiped around and turned a deadly glare on Caleb, "Why didn't we do anything, we could have done something?"

"Reid you know why. Tyler was already unconscious, if we used on him it could have made him go into a coma. And someone might have come out. Also we were all in some state of shock." Caleb was now wishing Pogue was in the car with Reid.

"He already might be in a coma!" Reid hissed at him.

"Reid we don't know anything, so would you just calm down a little? Biting my head off isn't going to do anything." Caleb didn't want to fight with Reid, not when Tyler was going to the freaking ER. He just wished he would shut up and have a little more control over his emotions.

"And what the hell? Why couldn't I ride with Tyler?"

"Reid, if you would just listen to yourself right now, you would know why. The EMT's needed someone in there that still had a head on their shoulders, right now you're a basket case. And I totally understand why, but you really just have to calm down. Freaking out wont do anything." Caleb looked back over at Reid, Reid was looking out the window, his jaw was clenched tight, his fist rolled up into balls. But Caleb knew Reid was trying to calm himself down, he had actually once listened to Caleb.

**Arriving at The Hospital**

As soon as they got to the damn hospital Pogue and Kate were just recently released from, things moved so fast Pogue could hardly keep up. One second they were squashed in the ambulance, the next they were being flung out, carrying Tyler's with them. Then nurses and doctors and some cops took the responsibility of Tyler, they quickly moved Tyler from the stretcher to a roll bed, and hooked needles into him, and this and that. Pogue was actually running beside the bed as they took off down the hall like speed racer, he was doing good until a cop stopped him saying "Sorry son, but you cant go back there." Pogue watched Tyler being rolled away until they rounded a corner and was no longer in sight. You have no idea how hard it was for Tyler to be taken away, with no one there for him, he was alone.

"POGUE!" He recognized the voice as Caleb's, he turned around to see both Reid and Caleb sprinting to him. "How's Tyler?"

"Aw man dude, he's not good." He glanced at Reid, but there was no point in lying anymore, "They said he has multiple head injuries, and his ribs, there shattered."

"He didn't wake up?" Caleb looked like he grew paler every moment of a second. And Reid, well, Reid just looked like he wanted to demolish something. _I swear that kids bipolar, one second he crying up a storm, the next he's like the hulk._

"Excuse me boys, but we have to question you. And one of you will have to fill out his forms." The cop that stopped Pogue said interrupting them.

"Yea, sure. But there's not much to tell. Caleb, I can handle the questions, you and Reid go fill out his stuff." Caleb nodded and took Reid by the arm to the counter were they would receive the millions of papers that needed to be filled out.

Caleb was lucky he had known Tyler all his life, Tyler's parents had put him,. Reid, and Pogue down as family members and gave them his medical information, his social security number, his insurance, everything. He even had a copy of his birth certificate, but that was at his house. All the covenant members had each others papers, just in case something like this happened. Caleb's mom was the only one that lived close, Tyler, Reid, and Pogue's parents all lived hours away.

Meanwhile Pogue sat down with the cop and answered every question he had for him, telling him the whole story, front to back. He reassured him that Reid and Caleb's stories were the same considering they were all together, and finally the cop let him go back and join his brothers.

"How'd it go?" Caleb asked looking up from the stack of papers he was filling out.

"Fine, just told him what I know." Pogue sat down next Caleb and eyed all the paperwork he and Reid were working on. "Want help?" Caleb threw him a clipboard and a stack of papers. "I don't understand why they need a hundred papers of the same exact thing."

Caleb shrugged and continued to write, Pogue glanced at Reid. "How's Reid?" He whispered to Caleb.

"He's calmed down a lot. But he's not talking much." Caleb whispered back, not taking his eyes off his work. Pogue looked at Reid again, worry growing for him, then as noticed he couldn't do anything to help Reid right now he got back to his work.

After many long minutes, and very cramped hands, Reid, Caleb, and Pogue handed in Tyler's paperwork. "Do you know when we'll be able to see him, or when we can hear how he's doing?" Pogue asked the receptionist.

"No dear, I'm sorry, I wouldn't be able to find out if I tried. But the doctor will be out in good time." The elder lady said to them, so with a slight smile to her, they took there seats once again.

"Oh Caleb, I forgot. Sarah wanted you to know she went back to her dorm with Kate. They want us to call when we hear something." Pogue said.

"Yeah, I figured that much out." Caleb answered back, he checked the clock. 2:36am. " I'm happy it's the weekend."

"Yea no kidding." Pogue looked at the clock as well, then he looked at Reid. "Guess Reid's worn out." Reid had his head resting on Caleb's shoulder, he was out cold, for once tonight he looked peaceful.

"Yup, he really freaked me out today. Him just breaking like that, I guess none of us ever thought of Tyler getting hurt like this." Caleb pondered half to himself half to Pogue.

"I never imagined Tyler getting hurt, not even when Chase was around. I always knew someone would be there to protect him, but the one instant we let our guard down…man he's hurt bad." Pogue was feeling hot tears gather in his eyes, he tried with all his power to hold them back.

"I know, I know." Caleb could feel the same tears in his eyes. "He'll be ok, he has to be."

All three that night said silent prayer in their head, hoping, wishing Tyler would be ok. Even Reid who was now sound asleep, muttered Tyler's name out loud. The only thing they could do now was wait, wait for good news, or possibly bad, and pray with all their hearts that their youngest would make it through.

-YEA!!! Second chapter up!!! Thanks so much for the reviews!!! I really hope ya'll like this one and keep reading on! D-


	3. An Old Dream and a New Nightmare

**An Old Dream and a New Nightmare**

_It was Tyler's eighth birthday, Caleb, Pogue, and himself were all of course present. A few family members and a couple other friends. He had begged the others to go on a bike ride, finally they agreed. Tyler was in lead, followed by himself, Pogue, and Caleb._

_"Lets go over to the mounds, get some air on these things!" He exclaimed while whizzing past Tyler._

_"I thought we were just going for a quick bike ride. Plus, were not allowed on the mounds." Tyler had said catching up to him._

_"Aw stop Baby Boy, its your birthday, cant we have a little fun?" He stopped the bike and eyed Tyler up, he could make him say yes._

_"Would you stop calling me Baby Boy! I'm not that younger then you guys." Tyler skidded to a stop, Pogue playfully rammed into the back of Tyler, followed by Caleb doing the same to Pogue._

_"Your always our Baby Boy, Baby Boy. Sorry butt that's your nickname." Caleb said with a wide grin. "Now what are we doing?"_

_"Going to the mounds." He officially stated, giving a challenging look to Tyler._

_"Great idea Reid!" Pogue punched the air with his fist, a huge smile on his face._

_"Guys I really don't feel like getting in trouble or having someone hurt on my birthday." Tyler turned his puppy dog eyes on Caleb. "Caleb tell them we shouldn't go."_

_"Uhhh." He knew Caleb wanted to go, but he was stuck between what he wanted and what Tyler wanted. "What if we only go for a few minutes Tyler, no one will get hurt and we wont be there long enough to get in trouble."_

_"YES! Caleb you rock!" He turned his bike and headed down the dirt path to the huge dirt mounds, Caleb right on his tail._

_"Come on Tyler, it'll be fun." Pogue said as he slid by Tyler. Tyler shrugged with dismay and followed his brothers._

_"WOOOOOOOOOO!" He yelled as he flew through the air. "I LOVE THIS PLACE!"_

_He landed with a thud and looked around to see Caleb and Pogue flying through the air as well, but where was Tyler? _

_He took off on his bike looking for his little brother, finally he spotted him sitting on his bike watching the others with a frown._

_"Hey Tyler! Come on, this is great!" He stopped next to Tyler and gave him a quick push. "Lets go, let loose a little, will you?"_

_Tyler gave him a nasty look, "I don't want to ok?"_

_"What are you scared?" He looked Tyler over and realized something, "You have never jumped before have you?"_

_Tyler glared harder at him, "Who cares."_

_"Oh my god Tyler, you don know what your missing!" He looked back at Tyler noticing the young boy didn't really care, "Just do it once, and I swear I'll stop bugging you."_

_"No."_

_"Please, please, please, please, please. You know I can do this all day." He gave a wicked grin to Tyler who scowled at him. "Oh pretty please Tyler, please, please, please-"_

_"FINE! I'll do it, but only once." Tyler sighed, and gave a reproachful look at the mound he was about to jump._

_"Yes! You'll be fine." He slapped Tyler's back and got a glare in return. "I'll be over here watching!" He rode off to the end of the mound, he stopped just as Tyler flew off the mound. "OH YEA TYLER!!!" Tyler was completely airborne, but not for long. "TYLER!! TURN YOUR WHEEL!" He yelled as he saw immediately what was coming, Tyler didn't seem to hear him._

_Tyler gave one horrified look towards him as he realized he wouldn't be able to land it, and then he hit…hard. Bike and rider hit the ground with a sickening crack, he ran over to his friend screaming his name. Tyler was out cold, his head was bleeding. Caleb and Pogue were no where to be seen, he had hurt his best friend, it was his fault. He backed away from Tyler, not knowing what to do. And then he screamed._

"REID! REID! WAKE UP!" Reid flew up out of the chair he was sleeping in, whipping around to find two pairs of concerned eyes on him. He was breathing heavily, and his throat was sore.

"Reid, calm down. It was just a dream." Caleb got up and cautiously walked over to where Reid was standing. "Come back and sit down."

"T-Tyler." Reid stammered, his dream of past remembrance still spinning in his mind.

"Tyler's still in there. Come on, just sit." Caleb had his hand on his back and was giving gentle pushes to get him back to the seats. Pogue watched, he looked dazed, as if he'd just woken up himself.

Reid walked back over to the seats and sat back down, rubbing his forehead. "What happened?"

"I don't know, we all fell asleep, and then you started thrashing around…screaming." Caleb rubbed his eyes and looked worriedly at Reid. "You scared the living shit out of me."

"Sorry." Reid muttered and then, "Any news yet?"

"No." Caleb was happy Reid was talking a little bit more now, but something still wasn't right with him. He looked at the clock, 4:25am.

"Damn, why is this taking so long?" Pogue was now fully awake, and he seemed annoyed.

"I don't know maybe-" Caleb began.

"Are you three here for Tyler Simms?" A girl in blue scrubs somehow appeared right before them.

"Uh, yea. How is he? Can we see him yet?" Caleb stood up, the others following his lead.

"We took a CAT scan of Tyler, luckily there is no brain damage, but he has a severe concussion. We had to place him under surgery shortly after, the ribs that broke were severely crushed, so we placed them back to normal as best we could. When we were in there we noticed some internal bleeding, one of the ribs that broke slightly punctured his lungs." All of the boys faces had gone completely white, she noticed this and hurried on. "But it wasn't bad so stitched it right up, but I'll tell you he is extremely lucky."

Caleb swallowed and placed his shaking hands behind his back. "Can we see him?"

"You can, but he's not awake. I'll worn you now, I don't think his concussion is bad enough to place him in a coma, but there is always a chance. He could wake up tonight or in a couple of days, honestly I don't know." Her eyes flicked to all three faces in front of her, taking in there expressions.

Caleb was breathing heavily, his hands shaking violently, he kept telling himself that he knew this already, don't let it come as a surprise. Pogue was staring white faced at the girl, it felt as though his knees might give out below him. And Reid was wearing a pained expression, his hands were dangling at his sides, tears were forming and his breaths came in short gusts.

The girl gave a sympathetic look and then turned. "This way."

All three willed their legs to move, they felt as though they were floating, but the followed nonetheless. The walk was long and the halls were deserted, except for the occasional nurse walking hurriedly by. "Here we are, room B16. He'll be in this room the whole time he's here, so you don't have to worry about checking with the receptionist each time you come." With that she to walked hurriedly in the other direction, leaving the guys at the closed door.

Caleb swallowed and pushed the door open, Pogue put his hand on Reid's shoulder and they walked in after Caleb. The small beeping sound of Tyler's heart monitor was heard in the room, and the loud thumps of Caleb, Reid, and Pogue's hearts as they neared the bed were just audible.

-Sorry, this chapter was short! Promise I'll get a longer one up! And thanks once again for the great review's, I really appreciate it, and it motivates me to write more! See you in the next chapter!-


	4. Bagels

**Bagels**

The all stood around him, Pogue and Caleb on one side of the bed, Reid on the other. Reid practically had all his weight resting on the handle of Tyler's bed, his head was bowed down, but his eyes stayed locked on his unconscious brother. Caleb and Pogue looked calm enough, but their faces were like ghosts, and their chest's rose and fell fast and harsh.

Tyler looked bad, his face was just one big bruise, a patch lay above his right eye. Stitches probably. An oxygen tube ran in his nose, an IV ran from his arm to a bag of blood. They couldn't see his chest, and they were thankful, this was enough.

"Cant we just Use a little on him, heal him just a bit?" Reid picked his head up, his eyes were bloodshot, his face was contorted with pain, his voice was rough and it broke on certain words.

Caleb shook his head no. "Reid, we talked about this." Caleb was trying to be as gentle as possible, he spoke softly and slowly. "It would heal him if we did Use on him, but it will only increase the chances of him going into a coma. I'm sorry, but I cant take that chance."

Reid clenched his eyes shut and his head dropped back down. "Reid." Pogue was suddenly next to him. "Reid, he's going to be ok. He'll wake up, just give him time." Pogue was gently massaging his shoulder. "This isn't the worst that could of happened, don't lose it now."

Reid's knuckles were turning white as he grasped the bed handle with all his strength, he sucked in a quivering breath and looked up, trying to gain control of his emotions. "He'll be ok." Reid repeated Pogue's words, and tried to make himself believe.

"He will be, just take it easy." Pogue let go of Reid and took one of the seats next to the bed, motioning for the others to do the same. The complied.

They all sat in silence, concentrating on the light beeping sound. Caleb had his hand on his chin. Thinking.

"Hey, you guys remember that time Tyler pushed Reid's head into his birthday cake? What was it your 12th birthday?" Caleb was staring off into space remembering that day.

Reid let out an awkward laugh and sniffed, "Yea, it was. I was so pissed, I chased him around for hours."

Pogue laughed to. "Tyler sure is fast when he wants to be."

"Hell yeah, but thank god he's a clumsy kid, or else I never would have caught him." Reid shut his eyes, trying to picture his "innocent" days.

"And Tyler just laughed when you began cussing up a storm at him." Caleb was shaking his head, a smirk playing on his lips. "I think me and Pogue were rolling on the ground laughing, you looked so hilarious Reid."

"Yea, yea, shut it." Reid gave a playful glare towards Caleb, who laughed in return. "I got him back though, remember? When he was talking to that girl…Candace, I think it was. I went up behind him and pulled his pants right down, I think that's when he learned to wear a belt." Reid laughed more, laughing made him feel better, made him gain better control.

"I think he came crying to me that night." Pogue said trying to conceal a laugh. "He was mumbling and crying, and when I finally got him to tell me what happened he said, "Reid pulled my pants down in front of the girl I almost had a date with!"" Pogue finally let his laugh loose, the others laughing as well.

"Baby Boy is defiantly the most emotional of us all, the most innocent." Caleb looked at Tyler's unresponsive face, "But he sure can get away with anything using those puppy dog eyes. I have fallen victim to them numerous times."

"Yeah I know what your saying Caleb, I think we all have let Tyler off with things we normally wouldn't have." Pogue said.

So that's how it went for the next few hours, they just sat and talked about past events. It released the tension, it helped them cope, it helped them believe Tyler would wake up, and soon all three were sound asleep in the hospital chairs right next to Tyler.

**8:30am**

Lights. Florescent lights. Very very bright lights, people talking, beeping. What the hell? Reid groaned and slowly opened his eyes, his neck was stiff. Where the hell was he, a glance towards the bed, oh yeah. He almost thought the whole scene was a nightmare, but it wasn't.

"Mmm, what time is it?" Pogue stretched in the seat next to Reid. Caleb seemed to have woken up long before them, but he still looked tired and ruffled. No one answered Pogue so he tried for, "How's Tyler?"

The nurse that was in the room, who so rudely turned the damn lights on, looked at the sleepy biker boy. "He's stable." That's all she said, Pogue gave her a weird look from behind her back, Caleb saw and surreptitiously shook his head.

By this time all three of the brothers were standing up, watching every move the nurse made. She quickly pulled out the IV in Tyler's arm and put the needle in the biohazard trash, then she checked his stitches in his head, and finally pulled the covers off him, revealing his bare chest. The boys gasped.

His chest looked like it just came out of a meat crusher, it was bruised badly, cuts were spotted all over, and then there was the huge bandage that the nurse started to take off.

Reid wanted to shut his eyes when the bandage was removed, a big crescent shaped, bloody, meaty incision was there, followed by blue stitches holding the two pieces of skin together. They all stared, they couldn't look away. The nurse took a wet cloth and carefully cleaned up the blood that had leaked out over the night, she then placed a meditative liquid on the cut to prevent infection. Finishing she bandaged him back up, threw the covers over him and walked out, taking the EKG machine with her.

Caleb, Pogue, and Reid looked at Tyler in horror. Tyler's lack of conscious saved him from one thing…pain. Pain was defiantly in store for him when he woke up, they all knew that, but they would be there for him.

Reid sat down in his chair with a "oomph" sound. The others sat down more carefully.

"Shit. That looks horrible." Reid said with difficulty.

Caleb's head snapped towards Reid, fearing Reid would go into shock _again_. "It looks worse then it is, just remember that ok?" Reid wearily shook his head.

"That nurse was a bitch." Pogue stated clearly, trying to get the image of Tyler's nasty chest out of his mind.

"Pogue. She's helping Tyler, she probably just had a long night." Caleb gave Pogue a cross expression.

"_We_ had a long night." Pogue was cranky, as they all were.

"Your right, listen. You two go back to the dorms, get cleaned up. Something to eat. Then come back and I'll go do the same." Caleb was using his leader voice, but Pogue and Reid didn't move.

"I'm going no where." Pogue stated defiantly.

"Me either, I'm not leaving for a second." Reid locked eyes with Caleb, showing he still had his resistance for doing what he was asked inside of him.

"Fine, but we should call Kate and Sarah." Caleb got his phone out and dialed Sarah's number.

"Hey Sarah." Pause. "Yes, he's ok." Pause. "No he's not awake yet." Pause. "No, no you don't have to come down here, rooms crowded as it is." Pause. "I'm going to be here probably all day." Pause. "Ok, love you." Caleb clicked his phone off and stuck it in his pocket.

"You didn't tell her everything." Pogue gave Caleb a questioning look.

"I didn't want her freaking out." Caleb said, "Kate says she loves you by the way."

"Where are they?" Pogue was just trying to make conversation now.

"Where do you think? It's Saturday morning, at 9:00. There obviously still in bed." Well Caleb was defiantly not a morning person.

"Ok then grumpy, anyone hungry? Dunkin Donuts in the lobby." Pogue clapped his hands together, standing up.

"Coffee. You know how to make it Pogue." Caleb said softly. "Bagel with butter."

"Reid?" Pogue shifted his attention to his oddly silent brother.

"I'm not hungry." Reid still had his eyes on Tyler.

"You have to eat something, you haven't eaten since one yesterday." Pogue felt like his mother.

"I'm not hungry Pogue." Reid said silently, he had a scary calm about him.

"Reid, why don't you go with Pogue. Stretch your legs a little." Caleb noticed Reid's weird mood and tone, and concern made his earlier grumpiness flee away.

"No." Reid looked up at Caleb. "Can you go with him? I just want to talk to Tyler for a second."

Caleb's face showed he did not want to leave Reid alone, but to everyone's surprise he got up and walked to the door. "We'll be back soon." And with a finale look towards Reid, Pogue and Caleb left.

**Pogue and Caleb**

"You sure we should have left him?" Pogue asked with hands shoved into his pockets.

"No I'm not sure, but he wants to talk to Tyler. It could help him." Caleb was staring at the floor as he walked.

"Don't you think its weird?" Pogue suddenly asked.

"What's weird?" Caleb still wouldn't look up.

"Reid. He's acting so weird. One minute he's crying, next he's pissed, next he's laughing, and then he's in a weird trance." Pogue kept glancing at Caleb.

"No its not weird. His emotions are fucked up, Tyler's his best friend. Yea we're all best friends, but those two are always together, just like we are." Caleb finally looked at Pogue, his expression unreadable. "Reid has always been on the verge of breaking, and finally he broke. But its normal, he'll be fine."

"Hope so." They reached Dunkin Donuts and stood in the long line. "I'm ordering Reid a bagel to."

-So, next chapter will be up soon. Hope you guys like this one, I really wanted to get it up today but I kind of rushed because I have go out, so if its bad then that's why. Sorry if it is. Review! Thanks!-


	5. Needing You

**Needing You**

As soon as the door shut behind Caleb and Pogue, Reid sprung into action, jumping over his chair to stand directly over Tyler. He didn't care if the others thought it was a bad idea, he felt that it would help Tyler, and it would make him recover quickly.

Slowly now, he pulled back the covers to reveal Tyler's bare, bruised chest. Once again a wisp of air escaped him, as though he was being punched in the stomach, when he pulled back the bandage, showing Tyler's ugly incision.

"Get a hold of yourself Reid." He silently mumbled to himself. He took a long deep breath and gently placed his cold hands on Tyler's warm body, he felt the stitches under his fingers which made him shiver.

_Ok Tyler, here it goes. _Reid thought to himself as he prepared to Use on his best friend, but suddenly, right when Reid's eyes turned charcoal black, a thought struck him…something Caleb had said earlier. _It will only increase the chances of him going into a coma._

Could he really risk it? What if Tyler never woke up because of him? But he wanted Tyler to be better, right now, this waiting business killed him. But could he do it, could he honestly do it?

Reid pulled back his hands with a jolt, his eyes regulating to their normal color. Quickly he bandaged Tyler back up and threw the covers over him, before he could change his mind. He then plopped down in his chair, defeated. He couldn't do anything for Tyler, if he even tried to he might hurt him worse. He felt helpless and alone, his best friend, his brother, was lying next him, unconscious, and possibly in pain, and there was nothing he could do!

He glared down at his fingerless gloves, the ones Tyler had bought and made for him when they were in eighth grade. _Why the hell did it have to be Tyler? Why couldn't it of been me?_ _I'm the one that's supposed to get in trouble and do reckless things…not you Tyler. Why couldn't you have just waited ten more minutes before playing Aaron, when I was there? Why?_

While he was lost in thought he thought he saw movement out of the corner of his eye, coming from Tyler! He jumped out of his seat so fast the chair toppled over with a thud, him landing on his knees next to Tyler. "Tyler? Tyler? Can you hear me?" He took hold of Tyler's hand and began shaking it softly. "Tyler? Can you-" He stopped when he noticed that the movement wasn't Tyler, it was his sheets, gently flapping as the fan hit them. He dropped Tyler's hand and rubbed his face with his own.

"Tyler, please. Tell me what I can do, I'll do anything." Reid's voice broke and all that could be heard in his voice was a plea.

**Back to Dunkin Donuts**

"Uhh, why is this line so long?" Pogue complained softly to Caleb, who merely smiled.

"Calm down Pogue, you'll get your food soon." Caleb could hear Pogue's stomach growling from a mile away.

"How soon? We've been standing here for ten minutes already, and we still have a million people in front of us." This wasn't like Pogue to complain, usually he was calm and patient…usually. But not today. Today he was hungry, stressed, and tired, and that's not a Pogue you want to mess around with. "Lord have mercy, cant they work any faster?"

Caleb shook his head slightly, this was actually quite amusing. But he should stop Pogue's rant before he started throwing energy balls at people. "Pogue, seriously calm down. Just be patient for a little bit longer."

Pogue shot Caleb an evil look which in turn made Caleb chuckle. "I don't find this funny."

"I didn't expect you to, but if only you could see you from my perspective." Caleb tried hard to put on a serious face, but was defeated when Pogue began to actually growl!

"Caleb, I'm serious." Pogue "growled" at him.

"Oh, I know you are. I'm sorry, guess that it was just all this stress that we've been going through. I needed a little humor." Caleb slowly said calming himself.

"Well, I'm happy I could _humor_ you." Pogue then turned on his heel, arms crossed, glaring distinctly at the people in front of him.

"Patience." Caleb said soothingly, placing his hand on Pogue's shoulder. Pogue mumbled something unintelligent.

**Reid and Tyler**

Reid remained kneeling next to Tyler for the next five minutes, his head bowed in shame. His hand once again was holding Tyler's lifeless one. A thought struck him, and he laughed to himself.

"Hey, Tyler." He softly said, "Do you remember that time we spray painted that old witches fence? What did we write on it? Wasn't it _Beware of Witch_? Or something like that? We were only ten then, we were so stupid…heh we still are."

He looked up at Tyler, not expecting a reaction. "The cops caught us and chased us down. Man, you really are fast when you want to be, I could barley keep up. I actually didn't keep up, I fell, remember? And instead of running on…you came back. And then we both got busted."

"Doing twenty hours of work for that hag really sucked. It could have just of been me, you could have gotten away, but you came back to help me. You've always helped me, been there for me, supported me. Always. I've tried to for you, but somehow, I always screw things up. I wasn't even there for you last night…I should have been. And I'm so sorry."

Tears began to fill his eyes, "Tyler please, I promise you, I'll be better. I'll be a better friend and person, just come back…_please_ come back. Tyler I swear to you, I swear. And if your mad at me and hate me when you wake up, that's ok, I get it. Just wake up, ok Baby Boy?"

The tears had spilled over, the dam opened, and Reid's face was shimmering with tears. He squeezed Tyler's hand harder, "Tyler…I need you, you don't understand. Your apart of me, just as the others are, but me and you…it's different. You're the only one who understands me, god Tyler, just wake up!"

"R-Reid?" A voice as silent as the wind said, but a bit more harsh.

Reid's head snapped up, and he anxiously peered at Tyler, wondering if it was just his imagination playing with him. "Tyler?"_ Please say something, so I know your really here. _Reid prayed in his head.

Tyler looked as he looked before, his eyes shut, his chest rising and falling with his soft, even breathing. Reid was losing hope, and he began to look away and crawl back into his hole of shame, but all of a sudden Tyler's face quenched up and a soft groan escaped his lips.

"Tyler!" Reid was now on his feet, breathing hard, an astonished and relieved look on his face. "Tyler are you there? Its me, its Reid. Tyler?"

"I-It h-hurts." More groans, but Tyler was awake. He was awake!

"Its ok, I'll get someone. It's going to be ok." Reid placed Tyler's hand back on the bed and sprinted to the door, yelling for someone to help.

**Second to the Front**

"Finally! We're almost there!" Pogue said out loud and vibrantly.

"Thank god, I was about to lock you in my trunk and gage you. I don't think I could take another second of your complaining." Caleb said, a smirk playing across his face.

"Yeah yeah, shut up." Pogue began to rub his hands together, ready for his sweet food to come to him.

"You know-" But Caleb was cut off short by a distant, but clear, screaming down the hall. The screaming was saying something like _HE'S AWAKE! I NEED HELP!! _

Caleb's mind took a second to process this, but when he realized that it was Reid's voice and there was only one person Reid could be talking about, he took off down the hall, dragging Pogue behind him. His stomach would just have to wait.

**Tyler**

_Who's voice is that? I know who's it is, but I cant place it. He sounds upset about something, sounds like he's crying. I wonder what's going on, I cant hear anything else, but his voice. Who does this voice belong to?_

"Wake up Baby Boy." _The voice is saying, screaming in my ear. But why does he want me to wake up? I'm comfortable, and I'm sleepy. Why cant I sleep, I'm just so tired. But who ever it is sounds really upset, I wonder what he's upset about. Must be something serious, but what does it have to do with me waking up? The voice is continuing on about how I mean so much to him…who the hell is this?_

"God Tyler, just wake up!" _Reid! How could I forget his voice? Its Reid who's crying and begging me to wake up. Why's Reid crying, he never cries. But he needs me that's why he wants me to wake up, I need to help him. I got to wake up!_

_I cant open my eyes! I cant move anything! Why? What's going on? Reid! Reid! REID!_

"Tyler?" _Did I say something? Did I say his name out loud? I must have! _

_AH! What's that? My chest, my head, everything hurts. Unh it keeps getting worse every second. It hurts to much, what's going on?_

"I-It h-hurts." _I can talk now, but barley, it hurts to much! I cant take it! I cant even understand what Reid is saying anymore! Please Reid help me!_

-Ok, so I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but I've been extremely busy. I still am busy but I managed to put this together for you guys. Sorry its short, but its better then nothing right? Well anyways I hope you enjoy, and I'll try really hard to get a longer chapter soon! Thanks for the reviews!!!!-


	6. Comming Back

**Coming Back**

Doctors and nurses rushed into the room and somehow managed to throw Reid out. Reid was yelling and banging on the door when Caleb and Pogue rounded the corner.

"Reid! What's going on? Is Tyler ok?" Caleb asked frantically, Reid continued banging on the door in a frenzy never hearing Caleb. Caleb was distressed as it was, so without thinking he lost control, seized Reid by the back of his jacket, and pushed him against the wall.

"Caleb let the fuck go! I have to get in there, he needs me!" Reid yelled while struggling within Caleb's grasp. Pogue was watching in confusion, wondering why his brothers were attacking each other, while their youngest was fighting for his life.

"Reid, would you calm down! You're going to get all of us kicked out of here and then Tyler will really be alone!" Caleb yelled back, while keeping a vice grip on his out of control brother.

"B-but Tyler? He said it hurt, and he's all alone in pain." Reid surrendered and tears rolled down his face.

Caleb let go of Reid, knowing the struggle was over, and pushed him down into a chair outside Tyler's room. "The doctors and nurses needed to be with him, there is no room in there for you Reid. They are helping him, give them time."

"Yea Reid, they aren't torturing him. They are probably giving him med's to keep him out of pain." Pogue said gently.

"I know but…I wasn't there for him before. And now I'm leaving him again." Reid sobbed.

"He's awake Reid. He's alive. That's all that matters right now, you know he will understand why you had to leave him." Caleb cooed his younger brother.

"Excuse me?" Someone asked behind them. Caleb whipped around to find a man in a white lab coat smiling oddly at them. "Are you here for Tyler Simms?"

"Yea, we are. We're his brothers." Caleb answered as Reid and Pogue straightened up behind him, waiting for the news.

"Ah, well I'm ; I've been Tyler's primary doctor here." Dr. Oliver said kindly while shaking Caleb's hand.

"How is he? Is he still awake?" Caleb asked frantically.

"He's going to be just fine. We gave him pain killers, but unfortunately they put him to sleep. Other than that all he needs to do is rest, and have his brothers here when he wakes up." Dr. Oliver smiled and patted Caleb on the back. "I have to go now, but you are all welcome to go in. Call if something happens."

"Thank you so much Doc. You saved our brother." Caleb answered with a relieved smile. returned the smile and swiftly walked away. Caleb turned to Pogue and Reid and hugged them while trying to hold back tears that were forming in his eyes. "He's going to be ok guys, Tyler will be back soon."

**Waiting…Always Waiting**

"Uhh, why won't he wake up already?" Reid asked in frustration. "It's been almost eight hours!"

"Calm down Reid, Tyler just woke up from being beat the fuck up. Let him rest." Caleb said with exhaustion, he was starting to get fidgety as well but would never show it. "Just wait."

"We are _always_ waiting." Reid whined, but he knew that Caleb was right; he had to give his Baby Boy some time.

"Dude I'm so hungry." Pogue said while his stomach agreed with him.

"So go get something to eat." Caleb grinned at him.

"But that means waiting in that stupid line, and Tyler might wake up." Pogue complained.

"Yea but you'll get your food, and maybe you can get Tyler something when he wakes up. He'd like that." Caleb replied to his second in command.

"Yea that's a good idea, I'll be back in a second…or maybe an hour." Laughed Pogue while leaving the room.

Reid and Caleb sat for awhile, not speaking, just watching Tyler's chest rise and fall with his steady breathing.

"Hey Caleb?" Reid asked the first to break the silence.

"Yea." Caleb answered with his hands folded across his lab, never taking his eyes off Tyler.

"Tyler's next to ascend. For each of us it was different, we went through different things." Reid stated, he had a quizzical look on his face. "Do you think Tyler will be alright? What if it's wicked bad?"

"Tyler will be fine Reid; we all were worried about each other. But we all made it out ok." Caleb shifted his eyes towards Reid, giving him a slight smile. "Look at you. We thought you were literally going to die. Before your ascension you were more reckless then you normally are. All of us had to constantly watch you, and then when you ascended you screamed bloody murder. But you made it, you're still alive."

"Yea…I know. But Baby Boy is different." Reid looked past Caleb, thinking about the past. "Tyler…he's so…fragile, ya know? He's always been the most innocent, he can't even lie Caleb."

"Reid, Tyler may be the youngest, not the strongest, and the most sensitive. But he's defiantly not weak, look at him now." Caleb smiled towards Tyler, love for his little brother in his eyes.

"I guess you're right, I'm just worried I suppose." Reid admitted.

"You? Worried? Heh." They heard a soft whisper emitting from the bed.

"TYLER?!" Both boys said at once, bounding over towards the bed with anticipation.

"Ugh, could you please not yell. Head hurts." Tyler groaned but oddly enough smiled at the same time when he saw his brother's faces.

"Sorry Baby Boy, how do you feel?" Caleb asked while gently ruffling Tyler's hair.

"Sore all over, my chest mostly. Kinda hurts to breath." Tyler said weakly.

"Do you want me to call a nurse to give you some more pain killers?" Caleb was on edge, he hated to see his youngest in any type of pain.

"No, I don't want to sleep anymore." Tyler said in a matter of fact tone. "Reid, are you ok?"

Reid was watching Tyler with fascination, like he just saw a miracle. Tears were coming to his eyes as he finally realized Tyler was going to be ok. "Yea…yea I'm fine Baby Boy. It's you we are all worried about."

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine." Tyler gave a weak smile towards Reid and tried to punch him on his shoulder but whimpered when he lifted his arm.

"Quit moving around Tyler." Caleb said with an authoritive tone. "You'll open your stitches."

"Yea yea…this-" Tyler began

"Hey guys! I got the FOOD!" Pogue exclaimed as he barged through the room almost dropping his delectable's as he saw Tyler's big blue eyes peering at him.

**Being Baby Fed**

"Hey Pogue." Tyler said wearily. "I'm surprised you weren't here when I woke up."

"No I wasn't here, but I got us all good food!" Pogue said with a gentle smile towards Tyler.

Pogue distributed the Dunkin Donuts goods to each of his brothers, cradling his own when he received it. Tyler fluidly unraveled the package which held the hot, delicious, sausage, egg, and cheese croissant, and then began to pull it up towards his mouth.

"Ow!" Yelped Tyler, as he dropped the croissant back on his lap.

"What's the matter?" Reid quickly asked.

"My damn chest, this fucking sucks…I can't even eat." Tyler announced wearily, he was looking worse and worse by the minute.

"Here, I'll help ya Baby Boy." Caleb put his food down on the small table and picked up Tyler's food.

"No way Caleb, I'm not being baby fed." Tyler objected, turning away from Caleb.

"Oh be quiet and eat, I'm not baby feeding you, I'm helping you. Ya need to eat Tyler." Caleb got closer to Tyler the croissant inches away from his mouth. "You know you want it."

With a defeated moan Tyler turned towards the amazing smelling food and let Caleb feed him. None of the boys made fun of him or thought anything of it; they were merely helping their baby brother.

"Ah thanks Caleb that was wicked good." Tyler said after the sandwich was devoured.

"Hey! I was the one that got it for you. Where's my thanks'?" Pogue laughed at Tyler.

"Yea yea thanks Pogue." Tyler grinned.

**Questioning**

The brothers were all smiling when there was a small knock on the door and a cop walked in, examining all the boys as he did so. Finally when he reached Tyler he took out a pen and paper and introduced himself.

"I'm Officer Tarsitano; I need to ask you a few questions about the night you were attacked." He said with no expression at all. Before any of the boys could respond he asked his first question. "Where were you attacked?"

"Outside of Nicky's I think…in the back." Tyler contemplated, he was nervous and was hurting more and more as time passed.

"Can you tell me everything that happened as you remember please?" Officer Tarsitano shot at Tyler a second after he answered the first.

"Um, I left my dorm room really early to go to Nicky's. I was going to meet my brothers there later, they were doing something, I forget what. I got to Nicky's and I hung out at a table, had something to eat, and talked to a couple of people." Tyler was staring off into the distance trying to remember everything that had happened that night. "I was getting bored; I didn't know when my brother's were going to get there so I decided to go play some pool. I played a few games with a couple of girls and some guys, and then Aaron Abbot walked in with his friends. He asked to play a couple of games and I said fine, it was harmless. I was about to quit playing but then he made a bet, I don't remember how much, I told him I was going to wait for Reid. I think he may have been drinking because he started making a huge scene so I agreed. We played and I won and he got pissed. I know he ended up pushing me outside and I tried to give him his money back and let it go. But he kept coming at me and…and, I-I can't remember anything after that." Tyler was wincing and was now in too much pain. His breathing quickened and he began to break out in a sweat.

"Ok I think that's enough questions for now." Caleb said standing up, looking worriedly at Tyler.

"Not just yet I have a few more for him before we are done." The officer said not caring.

"He needs to rest; he just woke up and is in pain. Ask him later, I'm calling the nurses." Caleb was getting angry at this stuck up cop, he didn't care if he was being rude. He pushed the call button and soon a nurse walked into the room.

"Oh you're up are you? That wonderful! Do you need some more pain killers dear?" The nurse asked calmly, while feeling Tyler's head and checking some of his vitals.

"Not just yet, I have to finish with the questioning." Officer Tarsitano stated, looking annoyed at the girl.

"I'm sorry Officer but he needs his rest right now, I would advise that you leave and come back later." The nurse said with an air of authority about her. The officer looked at her for a minute longer and then at the boys with hate and frustration, and then strolled out of the room.

"Whew, thanks miss; I thought we were going to have to call security on a cop." Pogue laughed out loud.

"Yea, well he's a prick. I'll make sure he doesn't come back." She smiled and then turned back to Tyler. "Ok so I'm going to give you your meds now, you'll feel better in a few seconds." Tyler nodded and she injected Tyler with pain killer which would soon make him fall asleep. "Call me if you need me dear's." With that the nurse walked right out of the room.

Tyler could feel the pain killer working its way through his body, numbing the pain, and making his eyes drop slightly. "Feeling better Tyler?" Reid asked.

"Mmm yea, tired. Thanks guys, your all the best." Tyler slurred as he began to drift off.

"Sleep well Baby Boy, see you in a few." Caleb chuckled. All three boys stood around their youngest and watched with smiles on their faces as he completely fell into unconsciousness.

--- Thanks for reading!!! Sorry I haven't updated in literally forever, but I couldn't leave this fan fic unfinished. I'll have the next chapter up soon so keep reading!!! Please review it's much appreciated!---


End file.
